Rush to Greatness
Rush to Greatness is the twenty-first episode of Mega Man: Fully Charged. It will air on Cartoon Network on January 5, 2019, and previously aired in Canada on November 11, 2018. Synopsis Rush puts his new battle upgrades to the test in a battle with Wave Man. The episode begins with Aki and Suna coming home from school, with Aki especially excited to see Rush; he wants to see Rush's new upgrades in action, but Suna remarks that Rush might still be adjusting to them. However, Rush flies in, having assumed the form of a drone, demonstrating that he is ready to test his upgrades out. Aki transforms into Mega Man and the two fly out into the city. Mega Man suggests they look for some crimes to stop, but Rush flies down to the park to play frisbee with a little boy. Mega Man isn't thrilled about this idea but allows for a quick game of fetch, but not long after their game is interrupted by Mega Mini, who says that there's trouble nearby. The duo arrives at a burning building and Mega Man helps the Good Guild retrieve people from the building. The fire keeps getting worse, though, so Mega Man tries to activate Wave Man's schematics. Those schematics aren't available, though, so Mega Man calls out to Rush so they can fly home and Mega Man can swap them in. But Rush is busy sniffing at fire hydrants, so he's forced to go with Air Man's schematics instead, and is able to blow out the flames. Later, Mega Man tries to rescue a cat stuck in a tree, but then Rush barks at the cat and scares it right back up the tree. Frustrated, Mega Man asks why it's so hard to teach Rush to be a hero. Mega Mini suggests that it's just one of those things that take time to happen, but Mega Man believes Rush just isn't cut out for hero work. Hearing Mega Man admit this makes Rush sad. Both robots arrive home downtrodden. Suna decides to talk with Aki and tells him to go easy on Rush since he's only just begun doing hero business and needs time to get used to it. Aki, however, thinks Rush simply isn't interested in being a hero. Aki and Suna go to watch some TV and find Rush watching a news report detailing the criminal actions of Lord Obsidian, and they recall how Lord Obsidian was the reason Rush got upgraded in the first place. Aki realizes that Rush is afraid of bad guys because the first time he fought one, he lost badly. So, Aki decides to help Rush overcome his fear by building a fake villain robot he's dubbed "Destructo Lord Man." Suna is against this idea because she feels that Aki is trying to force Rush into hero work, but Aki persists and she eventually gives in. Together they use spare parts to create the "villain," who Aki decides to call Junk Man because he's literally a pile of junk. In the meantime, Rush, still watching the news, sees an update announcing that Wave Man has resurfaced and plans on flooding the city again. Eventually, Rush gets angry and decides to head out. He rescues several people and animals, then goes after Wave Man. Wave Man tries shooting water at Rush, but he uses laser vision to destroy the water shots. Wave Man realizes he's outmatched and makes a run for it, but Rush follows him closely. They struggle for a while and Rush gains the upper hand, but then Wave Man tries to trick Rush into getting distracted by sniffing a nearby fire hydrant. It almost works, but then Wave Man comments that Rush isn't a hero, angering him into attacking Wave Man again. Rush then drags Wave Man across the city and turns him in to the Good Guild. Back at Dr. Light's house, Aki and Suna are being "attacked" by Junk Man when they see the news update on Wave Man's attack. Aki springs into action and arrives on the scene as Mega Man, only to find that Rush had already saved the day. He finally realizes that Rush really did just need time to work up the courage to be a hero. They go home and celebrate by playing fetch with Suna and Junk Man. Characters *Aki Light *Suna Light *Mega Mini *Rush *Good Guild *Wave Man *Junk Man Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged episodes